


Peach Blossoms Part 2: Heartbeat

by Oceaneyes86



Series: Peach Blossoms [2]
Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, beth greene - Freeform, bethyl, daryl dixon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 02:38:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1411870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceaneyes86/pseuds/Oceaneyes86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beth finds out that she's pregnant while Daryl is out on a run.  Jealousy ruins her happy moment and Daryl find out under the worst circumstances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peach Blossoms Part 2: Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot to mention that this is set in a slightly alternate universe during the quite period between seasons 3 and 4. Each story could be read individually but its best to read it as a series. Hope up you enjoy <3

I held tight to the wastebasket as my body heaved again. The last three mornings had all began this way; me puking out last night’s dinner. I wiped my mouth on a rag and focused my breathing hoping my stomach would start to settle. At this point I realized I was pregnant. It had been about two and a half months since me and Daryl started having sex. I tried to pin point when it would have happened exactly. Last month I skipped my period completely and this month I was already a week late. I remembered that last month I lost a few pounds but gained it back and then some. Glancing down I noticed that it was all in one little area pushing against my shrinking waistband. I figured I was around 10 to 12 weeks. How could I have missed the signs?   
I cradled my head in my hands and took a deep breath. I’m pregnant. Actually pregnant! My thoughts were so conflicted. I felt ashamed that I ever passed judgment on Lori, I could understand why she thought about ending her pregnancy. Things were different now though. We had walls and supplies-even had a medical doctor. Daddy said we could carve out a life here and that is exactly what I was doing. It may not be the kind of life I imagined before but I am happy. I’m still here, I was surviving and I deserved to be happy, dammit!   
Rubbing the tiny bump I thought of how I would tell Daryl. I smiled and began to enjoy the moment. Babies were always tiny bundles of happiness. He would be such a proud daddy. Taking care of Judith and the other kids I was already an expert in taking care of babies. Daryl would be shocked at first but I knew how happy he would be after it wore off. The real person to convince was going to be my father who still didn’t know about our relationship.   
I grabbed my journal from my back pocket and wrote about the baby and my plan for our future because you should always write down wishes to make them come true. When I was done I slipped my journal back into my pocket and went to take care of Judith and wait for Daryl to come back from a run.   
The Georgia heat was really taking its toll on me. I was standing by the grill to get some lunch when it happened. A wave of dizziness just hit me. Everything got fuzzy and black. Luckily, one of the men from the Decatur group caught me as I started to fall. He helped me to a chair and told someone to go get Dr. S and my dad. Carol damped a rag and placed it around my neck.   
“Easy there, Beth.” She said gently. “Do you think the heat got to you?”  
“I don’t know, maybe?” My mind was still very fuzzy. “I felt fine and then all of a sudden I just felt faint.”  
“Sounds like the heat to me.” Carol took another damp rag and was wiping my face down to help cool me off. “Here’s your dad and Dr. S now.”  
Carol moved out of the way to allow Dr. S and Daddy through to me. Daddy was getting around so much better since they found him a prosthetic leg when they cleared out a medical supply store. He looked worried so I did my best to smile for him.  
“What happened, Bethy?” He asked placing his hand on my shoulder.  
“I think it was just the heat, Daddy.” I tried to make my voice clear and reassuring though I was shaking on the inside.  
“Maggie mentioned you have been sick the last few days. I want Caleb to check you out any way.” He suggested.  
Dr. S proceeded to check me over and determined it was the heat that caused my little episode. I was a little bit nervous that he would discover my secret and all hell would break loose. I was ordered to stay indoors for the next few days and was to make sure I got plenty of water. My buddy Zak, helped me back to my cell on C block.   
It was more than obvious that Zak had a thing of me. I did my best to not to give him any false hope that I felt the same way, but that did not stop him from flirting and trying to win me over. He was a really sweet guy and I hated to hurt him.   
“You scared me today, Beth.” He said as he sat next to me on my bunk.   
“I didn’t mean to scare y’all.” I said silently praying that this wasn’t going where I thought it was headed.  
“I was afraid something seriously had happened to you and I would never get the chance to tell you how I feel.”   
He took my hand in his and I fell speechless. I didn’t know what to say at first, but as he started to lean forward to kiss me, I found my voice.  
“Zak, I’m sorry.” I said softly pulling my hand from his. “You’re a sweet guy and all, but I don’t feel the same way.”  
The look of disappointment on his face didn’t last long. It was replaced with hostility as he rose up from the bunk and leaned over me.  
“What’s wrong with me?” He demanded. “Now is not the time to be picky, princess.”  
“Don’t talk to me like that, asshole.” My temper was raising by the minute now. “I’m not picky either. I know a good man when I see one.”   
Zak seemed to snap back to his senses and teared up slightly.  
“I just thought…” He faltered but regained his composure. “Is there someone else?”  
“Yes, there is someone else.” I answered softly.  
Zak strode off without another word. I said a silent prayer that one day he would meet a girl so wonderful he would be glad things didn’t work out between the two of us. He deserved to be happy just as much as anyone. I was exhausted now and just wanted to nap and wait for Daryl. I wrapped my arms around my little bump and dozed off to a peaceful sleep.   
I woke up in the early evening and headed down to the grill area to have dinner and wait for Daryl and others to get back. The one good thing about midsummer was the extra few hours of sunlight. It shouldn’t be much longer now and I could barely contain my excitement. Zak avoided my gaze from a nearby table and I felt bad for him all over again. Maggie sat down next to me.   
“How you feeling? Heard you nearly fainted.”  
“The heat got to me that’s all.” I explained between mouthfuls of venison Daryl shot the day before.   
“You seem mighty excited for a girl who passed out this morning. You got a secret.” Maggie grinned and elbowed me playful.  
“The only thing I am excited about is this deer. I had to skip lunch earlier.” I replied, stuffing a large spoonful into my mouth and grinned coyly. I couldn’t wait to tell Maggie she was going to be an aunt.  
“I see. You know, you’re starting to get a Buddha belly.” Maggie teased and was just about to poke my belly when the sound of a car and motorcycle came roaring up to the gates.   
Luckily, Maggie stopped mid poke and decided to run down to meet Glenn like she always does. A few others started to walk down to join in the welcome wagon. I got up and causally headed that way myself. Maggie greeted Glenn with a kiss. I caught Daryl’s eye and I smiled briefly and watched as he reflected the same small smile. It won’t be long now until we no longer have to hide things. We were all gathered round talking and asking about the run when Zak cleared his voice.   
“Since we’re all here, I want to take a moment and congratulate Daryl Dixon.” He said motioning to Daryl.   
That’s when I saw it. My journal in Zak’s hand. I frantically check my back pocket even though I knew it was not there. Damn! When I fell this morning it must have fallen out of my back pocket. Everyone including Daryl was staring at him puzzled.  
“I think that a group congratulation is in order.” He continued in his fake overly enthusiastic voice.  
“Zak stop!” I shouted and reached for my journal.  
“Shut up, bitch.” He said as he shoved me down.  
“What did you say to her?” Daryl yelled as Rick threw an arm in front of him to hold him back.  
“Beth, what’s going on?” Maggie asked as she knelt down to put her arm around me. “What is going on with Zak?”  
“I’ll tell you what’s going on here.” Zak interrupted. “This little bitch here done went and got herself knocked up by Daryl Dixon.”   
There was an audible gasp from the crowd and everyone turned to look at me. Even Daryl had stopped struggling against Rick.  
“B-Beth, is it true?” Daryl asked me as he glanced from Zak, to me, to Daddy.  
“Yes, it’s true.” I answered fighting back tears. This is not at all how I had envisioned telling him about our baby.   
It happened all so quickly. Daddy, whose face was red with anger, punched Daryl right in his left jaw. Rick stepped in to pull Daddy off Daryl. Daryl was trying to beat the shit out Zak in the process of trying not to have the shit beat out of him by my father. I kept screaming for everyone to stop as Carol and Maggie held me back. Almost all our men had to pull Daryl, Daddy and Zak off each other. I was sobbing so hard I swooned a little and Maggie caught me, pulled me through the crowd and back to C block.   
She at least made sure I was alright before she started in on me.  
“Beth, of all the bat shit crazy things you could have done, you chose to get pregnant and by Daryl.”  
“What is that supposed to mean?” She had no right to talk about Daryl like that she didn’t know him like I did.  
“You know darn well what it means.” Maggie continued pacing back and forth in my cell. “How could you sleep with someone you barely know?”  
“I knew Daryl more than you knew Glenn when you slept with him.” I bit out at her. “Aren’t you the pot calling the kettle black?!”   
Maggie knew I had a point because she was silent for a moment but she still had that look on her face said she was far from done.  
“I don’t understand, Beth.”   
“I love him. There is more to Daryl than what meets the eye. He is a good man and up until now you thought so too.” I tried to explain while fighting back tears but they just came anyway.   
“Why didn’t you tell me?” Maggie’s voice couldn’t disguise the hurt.  
“I was scared. Scared of what you and Daddy would think. He had just lost his leg and nearly died. Then the Governor tried to take the prison.” I tried to make her understand.   
“When I first fell in love with Glenn, I was scared of what Daddy would have thought too.” She said sitting down next to me. “I understand Bethy. I really do.”   
The sound of footsteps echoed down the block. I could tell by the gait they were my fathers.   
“Beth, you want to tell me what in God’s green earth is going on?” His face was still red with anger.  
“Daddy, I’m sorry. I should have told you that me and Daryl were together.” I began. “I love him and I am having his baby.”   
“I thought I raised you to be better than this Beth.” He was crying now too. In my 18 years I have never seen him cry, even when my mom came out of the barn. “You don’t understand the dangerous position you’re in. Remember what happened to Lori?”   
Before I could answer I heard Daryl calling my name as he ran down c block. He came to a quick halt when he realized my father was in my cell.  
“Beth, are you ok?” He asked trying to step around my dad.  
“The well-being of my daughter is no concern of yours.” Daddy blocked him from reaching me.  
“The hell you say! That’s my woman and my kid she’s carrying.” Daryl yelled still trying to get to me.  
I can see his face clearly now. My dad nailed him good and his cheek was already starting to swell. His lip was split in one corner from the only swing Zak managed to get in but he got his ass stomped.   
“Daddy stop!!” I screamed as I tried to get past him to Daryl. “Daddy stop it!”  
Maggie managed to pull our father back enough that I was able to slip past him into Daryl arms.  
“Beth, are you ok?” He held me out and looked me over to make sure I was alright. “Zak didn’t hurt you did he?”  
“No, no. I’m fine. You’re hurt though.” I lightly touched his cheek.   
“Is it really true about the baby?” He asked, brushing off his injuries.  
“Yes, I’m so sorry you had to find out this way.” I apologized.  
“It’s alright,” He took my face in his hands. “Everything is going to be all right. We’ll be all right.”  
“Look Hershel,” Daryl said in a claim voice. “I should have come to you like a man from the beginning. But I being a man now, Beth’s man, and I’m standing beside her and my baby.”   
My dad didn’t acknowledge Daryl but looked at me instead. His face was conflicted.   
“Beth, you are my little girl and you will always be my little girl. I finally see how fast you’ve had to grow up in this world.” His voice was sad.  
“Yes, Daddy. I had to grow up fast but it doesn’t mean that it’s a bad thing. You always tell us to live for today because tomorrow is not a promise. I’ve learned to be happy with Daryl. Please, Daddy, give us your blessing.” I begged him.  
“Are you sure this is what you really want?” He asked me and glanced at Daryl.   
“I have never been more certain.” I asked, smiling up at Daryl.   
Daddy took a deep breath and extended his hand to Daryl.  
“Go on, hurry up before I change my mind.”  
“Yes, sir.” Daryl answered shaking my Daddy’s hand.


End file.
